


The Memorys we Charish

by Girlkirby



Series: The Memorys we Charish [1]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Orignal Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlkirby/pseuds/Girlkirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Vivi have been hanging out more often a year after the cave indent, they wanted too get their lives back on track except mostly for Arthur in his case. Join them as they have their adventures in this never ending story of their adventures and new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memorys we Charish

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!  
> SO THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TOO HAVE AN END  
> YAAY..?
> 
> In this story i will be adding Oc's and such and crapp but each OC at least gets a couple of chapters dedicated too how they found or discovered this person and you know what theirs also romance so hella
> 
> ( 'u')/)~
> 
> -GK

Arthur had gotten dressed up early, Him and Vivi were finally going too meet up and hang out again, specifically at this little park down town, they'd play a bit of games maybe, but what would adults play? Maybe she'd bring her dog, Mystery. He got in the Mystery van and headed too Vivi's house too pick her up.

He parked out front and went up too her door and knocked, Vivi soon shortly answered, she was smiling, she was so happy for today "Hi Arty! I'm so excited!!" She laughed, Arthur blushed, it was so cute too see her so balled up in excitement like this. "Are you ready?" Arthur asked tilting his head too the side a bit and Vivi nodded, "I hope you don't mind I'm bringing Myster-- **MYSTERY! CMERE BOY!!** " She called out too the open door, and came trotting at the door her Dog with two toys in his mouth. She smiled and turned back too Arthur he shrugged "Not a problem at all. Lets go!" He said and walked back down too the van.

 

* * *

 

When they had gotten too the park, they found a nice green clean patch of grass as Arthur settled down onto the ground. Vivi took the firsbee and tossed it out, her pup ran right after it catching it and going back "Goodjob Mystery!!" and she pet his head as she sat down next too Arthur, accidently placing a hand on his. They both blushed in embaressment and quickly moved away "O-Oh I'm sorry Arty!" She smiled nervously, Arthur forced himself too smile back "N-No problem Vi.." he blushed looking down.

They spent the rest of the day at the park talking and such, and Arthur drove Vivi down home with Mystery who had fallen asleep. They sat at her doorstep talking and looking at the stars "Arthur.. I don't know why we didn't do this sooner.. I missed you so much.." Vivi said lightly, looking up at the sky. Arthur smiled and looked up at the nighted sky "Yeah I missed you too Vivi." and so suddenly he felt a warm hand touch his robotic one, holding it now firmly. this was no accident. Arthur blushed and looked at Vivi, who was now looking at him, she was blushing "We need too do this again.. tommarow?? please??" Arthur made al ittle chuckle "sure but come down too the workshop, i'll be working a bit there." Vivi made a smile with glee "Okay! Goodnight Arthur." she said, letting go of his hand, him feeling a little disappointed now but she stood up and walked inside. 

Arthur got back in his van and he drove home, he just lay on his bed staring at the ceiling for a bit, thinking about tonight, he now knew, he had so helplessly fallen in love with his dearest friend, Vivi.


End file.
